Change My Mind An Auslly One Shot
by YayItsNicole2
Summary: Will it be Austin or Ally changing their mind? Find out in Change My Mind An Auslly One Shot.


Austin walks into sonic boom grinning widely. It was about 10 at night, and Ally was closing up the store. Austin just came from his date with Kira, which went horribly. Well that's what Ally thought anyway. After all, Kira got covered in Fahcini and the sprinkler went off in the park, and they all got wet.

"Hey Als."Austin greets. "Oh, hey Austin. Sorry about ruining you and Kira's date."She apologizes. "Ally it was a accident, it's not you did it on purpose. The date wasn't completely ruined anyway."He tells her. "What? It wasn't?"Ally asks confused. "Yeah, after we left the park Kira and I went to Dez's house ate pancakes and played games in Dez's basement. He has an awesome TV down there." "Oh.."Ally says, not really knowing what to say.

You see, Ally liked Austin..A lot. She started realizing her feelings for him months ago. But until yesterday she found out it was more. While Austin and Ally were practicing the 'perfect date' that Austin was having with Kira, they kinda sorta kissed...

{Flashback}

Yesterday...

_"It'll be"Austin said as he wrapped his arm around Ally. "Perfect.."They said in a usion. They turn to look at each, and stare into one another's eyes. Austin leans in. Ally stood froze for a second, before leaning in too. That's when their lips connected...they kissed. It wasn't for long though. Dez bursted into the door, and they pulled apart from eachother quickly. Austin stood there and Ally did this awkward pose.._

_"I know how we can get Kira on the date with you!"He exclaimed. "Really?!"Austin said happily, which made Ally frown, but she changed her facial expression quickly, hoping no one saw. "Yeah, a net and tranquilizer dart!"Dez said. "Cool!"Austin ran over to Dez and conveyed what he had._

{End Of Flashback}

"Well I'm gonna go."Ally said. "Go? But we need to work on the song. Remember?"He reminded her. "Oh yeah, I must've forgotten."Ally puts down her jacket."How about I go get snacks before we get started, since we're gonna pull an all nighter."She suggests. Ally really needed to get out for a while, and clear her head. "Sounds great. Need me to come?" "No, thanks."Ally picks up her jacket again, and heads out. Austin goes over to the piano and starts playing random keys. He was getting bored quickly, while he was waiting for Ally. Something caught his eye. It was Ally's song book, open to a written in page. "This must be the new song she's working on."He says to himself, in a whisper. He looks over the lyrics, before his eyes widen. "Wait.."He says. "Is this song about me?"he says, almost certain it was. Austin grabs he guitar and sits back down on the piano bench. He stums the chords to find the right ones, before playing.

_The end of the night_

_We should say goodbye_

_But we carry on_

_While everyone's gone_

_Never felt like this before_

_Are we friends_

_Or are we more_

_As I'm walking towards the door_

_I'm not sure_

Austin sings, whilst looking at the songbook, making sure he plays the right chords and sing the lyrics correctly.

_But baby if you say_

_You want me to stay_

_I'll change my mind_

_Cause I don't wanna know_

_I'm walking away_

_If you'll be mine_

_Won't go_

_Won't go_

_So baby if you say_

_You want me to stay_

_Stay for the night_

_I'll change my mind_

_Lean in when you laugh_

_We take photographs_

_There's no music on_

_And we dance alone_

_Never felt like this before_

_Are we friends_

_Or are we more_

_As walking towards the door_

_I'm not sure_

_But baby if you say_

_You want me to stay_

_I'll change my mind_

_Cause I don't wanna know_

_I'm walking away_

_If you'll be mine_

_Won't go_

_Won't go_

_So baby if you say_

_You want me to stay_

_Stay for the night_

_I'll change my mind_

_I'll change my mind_

_But baby if you say_

_You want me to stay_

_I'll change my mind_

_But baby if you say_

_You want me to stay_

_I'll change my mind_

_Cause I don't wanna know_

_I'm walking away_

_If you'll be mine_

_Won't go_

_Won't go_

_So baby if you say_

_You want me to stay_

_Stay for the night_

_I'll change my mind_

Austin finish singing. After listening to the music, he was really sure the song song was about him. Austin gets up to put the guitar back, but when he turns around he she's Ally standing there. "Uh...hey Als."He simply says. "Austin, you found my book..with my song..."she says in a low tone, but he could still comprehend what she said. "Yeah.."Austin says as he puts the guitar back. There was definitely some tension in the room.

"So who's it about."He asks, as he takes a seat on the piano bench, next to her. "What do you mean?"Ally questions, and turns her head to look at him. "Who did you write the song about?...is it about me?"He asks the last part lowly. But Ally still heard his question.

"Whaaaaaaaat? About you? The song? Psst."Ally says, trying to act smooth. Austin gives her a look that says 'just tell me, Ally'. "Uh...ok...the song is about you."She confesses. "Really?"Austin was glad to hear that news. "Really."she assures him. "So, you want to be with me?"Austin questions...

"Yeah...but you're with Kira. It's never gonna happen now. Whether you have feelings for me or not, you obviously have some for her too. "Ally you got it all wrong."he starts off. "I've always had feelings for you. Since I first met you really"he reminisces. "And I thought you didn't have feeling for me, so I pushed them aside. When we kissed yesterday, I keep feeling these things in my stomach, like I always do when I'm around you." "Butterflies?"She asks. "Yeah, those."He says, causing a smile to come upon her face. "And after the kiss, I knew you had to have some sort of feelings for me. And I realized that the while date with Kira thing was a big mistake. So we just hung out as friends."he informs. "What I'm trying to say is, I wanna be with you. And you wanna be with me. So Ally I really don't know you middle name Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"Austin asks, as he takes her hand into his. "Yes, Austin. I'll be your girlfriend."She says as she hugs him.

"Awe"Dez and Trish coo, from the door opening. Austin chuckles"What are you guys doing here?"He ask, curious. "Ally invited us."Dez says. "Yeah, is a team Austin sleepover, night jam session."Trish adds in. "Sounds great."Austin loos over to Ally. "Oh My God, can you guys just k,as one last time before we start, because is not happening anymore tonight."Trish whines. Austin and Ally laugh, before sharing one last kiss. "Ok, enough. Enough. Now let's get started. I can stay up because I have work in the morning that I have to get fired from."She sits on the floor, next to Dez.

For the rest of the night, Team Austin have fun watching movies on Netflix, playing Monopoly, and having a Jam Session. And Austin and Ally finish a new song, that became a big hit.

The End.

{Song:Change My Mind-One Direction}


End file.
